Tattered brown bear ONESHOT sad : x
by beeheartsliam
Summary: Chad does something about Sonny's abusive father.
1. ONESHOT :

**TATTERED BROWN BEAR.**

**okay first, i fail at spelling, grammar, punctuation etc.**

**secondly, i don't like this one**

**it's rushed, the charactors are crappy and it's just not very good.**

**but i felt like uploading. so yeah. **

**_anyway thanks for clicking. _**

**give it a chance. it's only small :)**

**_maybe review it too? please?_**

**_x_**

**_even if it's a mean review.!_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

Dozens of brown cardboard boxes lay stacked on top of each other on the small patch of luscious green grass outside the large block of Hollywood apartments that Sonny was moving into with her Dad.

The sun belted down onto them and Ivy climbed up the tan coloured bricks, she couldn't of been more excited to start her brand new job.

A few months later and she still had a huge smile plastered over her face, she spent as much time at the studio as possible.

To get away from her Dad.

To get away from his fists, his insults, his everything.

Then she met Chad. He ruined her perfect haven, her paradise. Her fairytale.

Sonny was a normal brown haired pretty little girl

She sat on the curb In her yellow dress and a battered brown bear was sprawled next to her on the pathway.

"A little old for toys huh?" A voice Mumbled from behind her softly, she pulled her small knees to her chest and buried her head in them. She nodded solemnly once.

"Just go away chad" She growled, her voice cracking.

"You okay?" He asked, ignoring her comment.

She nodded once, not even turning to look at him.

"You don't look okay, Infact, I never see you upset" He said, confused, awkwardness flowing from his voice. He sat right on the curb next to her bear.

"Yeah well Chad, I guess i can't be okay all the time" She spat.

"Why not?" He asked, She was a ray of Sonshine, he knew there was something special about her. He liked this girl for sure.

"Why?" He Asked, why why why!. "Miss your old home?"

"No." She grumbled again with a sniff.

"Then what is it?" He asked, confused

"I don't want to talk about it ok, leave me alone!" She whined.

"Fine." He said defeated and got up and begun to walk up the Path. He was genuinly concerned, something that doesn't happen to chad that often.

"I'm scared okay" She squeaked quietly, her grip tightening around the bears chest.

"What of?" The boy asked walking back over.

"My father Chad, He-" She sniffed.

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "Say no more." He whispered. undertstanding completly.

She never baught it up again, though there was a special connection between them,

She said she didn't want to bore him with her problems. He'd seen the bruises, the scars. Her eyes ached with cries for help, but she denied everything.

Chad sat alone on his sofa, watching an old film that he wasn't the slightest interested In.

He lived on the same floor as Sonny, he had a baby moniter hidden in the kitchen of Sonnys flat. So he could be there for her.

Keeping up his act of hating her was taking his toll and he decided that tomorrow, he would kiss the hell out of her in the cafeteria.

"Chad!" The echo of her blinding scream traveled though the hallway into Chad's living room. It was a cold winter night, Immediately, he ran out his front door, tears were stinging In the backs of his eyes and he clumsily grabbed the spare key to Sonny's house that she kept over the door. He followed the sound of smashes and whimpers to the kitchen and used all his might to smack his fist right into the mans smug face and pushed him into the cabinets, her so called father.

The disgusting drunken man staggered back over but Instead of hitting Chad, he grabbed his own daughter and hit her, over and over.

Punches, kicks and slaps. Chad's tears flowed down his cheeks as he watched her tiny legs gave way and cause her thin body tumble to the ground silently. Mr Monroe sniggered and Chad felt anger boil up, He let his thoughts escape.

"Son of a...."

Chad let every bit of energy he had out on the man, leaving him bruised and beaten, despite all the cuts and bruises Chad proudly had caused, The man was still able to escape from the flat.

Chad had never believed In violence, but what he'd been doing was disgusting, heartbreaking and wrong. Chad shook his head and closed his eyes, not quite believing what he'd done.

"Sonny" He choked, bending down and listening to her failing heartbeat.

"Sonny, get up! Allison-! Please!" He sobbed shaking her, her limp body lay coldly sprawled on the floor.

The brown bear Sonny had kept close to her for her whole life was ripped into pieces and spread around, in-between the broken pieces of plates and splatters of red.

The blood trickled down her forehead and onto Chad's shaking hand.

"Please-" He chocked stroking her lifeless cheek, she was gone.

That very tattered brown bear now lay On Chad's pillow, carefully sewn back together. He can't sleep for a minute without it.

_Sonny Allison Monroe_

_1993-2009_

_Too late to cry, to broken to move on_

Chad was going to tell her he loved her.

now he can only tell the teddy.

and thats exactly what he does

every day.

he tells the bear how much he misses the girl from chuckle city.

* * *

**okay done :D**


	2. x

**loveyouifyouclickedhere.**

**haha x**

**byee**


End file.
